internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
New Zealand cricket team in Bangladesh in 2013–14
The New Zealand national cricket team will tour Bangladesh from 4 October 2013 to 6 November 2013. The tour consists of two Test matches, three One Day Internationals and one Twenty20 International match. Warm-up Match | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = Scorecard | venue = MA Aziz Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 469 (157.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Williamson 114 (210) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Abdur Razzak 3/147 (55 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 501/7 (148.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Mominul Haque 181 (274) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Bracewell 3/96 (25 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 287/7d (90 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Williamson 74 (150) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Sohag Gazi 6/77 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 173/3 (48.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Shakib Al Hasan 50* (39) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Martin 2/62 (16 overs) | result = Draw | report = Scorecard | venue = Zohur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and S. Ravi (Ind) | motm = Sohag Gazi | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Marshall Ayub (Bangladesh), Corey Anderson and Ish Sodhi (New Zealand) made their Test debuts. *''Sohag Gazi became the first cricketer in history to claim a Hat-Trick and a Test Century in the same match. *'' 27 Sixes were hit in the match, tied with the all time record for Sixes hit in a test. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 282 (74.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Tamim Iqbal 95 (153) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Neil Wagner 5/64 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 437 (140 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Corey Anderson 116 (173) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shakib Al Hasan 5/103 (43 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 269/3 (89 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mominul Haque 126* (225) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Neil Wagner 2/52 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Draw | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Mirpur | umpires = Richard Illingworth (Eng) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = Mominul Haque | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Al Amin made his test debut for Bangladesh. }} ODI Series 1st ODI | score1 = 265 (49.5 overs) | score2 = 162 (29.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mushfiqur Rahim 90 (98) | wickets1 = Jimmy Neesham 4/42 (9 overs) | runs2 = Grant Elliott 71 (77) | wickets2 = Rubel Hossain 5/24 (5 overs) | result = win by 43 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Mirpur | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SRI) & Enamul Haque (BAN) | motm = | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain halted New Zealand's innings at 82/3 after (20 overs). Revised target is 206 off 33 overs. | notes = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 247 (49 overs) | score2 = 207 (46.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Tamim Iqbal 58 (86) | wickets1 = Corey Anderson 4/40 (9 overs) | runs2 = Ross Taylor 45 (82) | wickets2 = Sohag Gazi 3/34 (10 overs) | result = won by 40 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Mirpur | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SRI) and Sharfuddoula (Ban) | motm = | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Shamsur Rahman made his ODI debut for Bangladesh. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 309/6 (49.2 overs) | score2 = 307/5 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shamsur Rahman 96 (107) | wickets1 = Mitchell McClenaghan 2/69 (9.2 overs) | runs2 = Ross Taylor 107* (93) | wickets2 = Mahmudullah 2/36 (7 overs) | result = won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Fatullah Osmani Stadium, Fatullah | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Ranmore Martinesz (SRI) | motm = | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = }} Twenty20 Series Only Twenty20 | score1 = 189/9 (20 overs) | score2 = 204/5 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mushfiqur Rahim 50 (29) | wickets1 = Tim Southee 3/38 (4 overs) | runs2 = Colin Munro 73* (39) | wickets2 = Al Amin 2/31 (4 overs) | result = won by 15 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Anisur Rahman (Ban) and Sharfuddoula (Ban) | motm = Colin Munro | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Al Amin made his T20I debut for Banglasesh. * ''Anton Devcich made his T20I debut for New Zealand. }} Category:International cricket competitions in 2013–14 Category:New Zealand cricket tours of Bangladesh